The Moon That Embraces The Sun(CHANBAEK VER)
by CBHS-KHS
Summary: Pada suatu masa ada dua bulan dan dua matahari
1. Prolog

The Moon That Embraces The Sun(CHANBAEK VER)

Cast: byun baekhyun. park chanyeol

Rated:T

Warning:TYPO bertebaran/GS

.

.

Ready

.

.

Prolog...

Pada suatu masa ada dua matahari dan dua bulan. Siang hari terasa sangat panas dan malam dingin membekukan. Dunia dalam kekacauan. Sampai seorang pahlawan muncul dan memanahkan satu matahari dan satu bulan,mengembalikan keteraturan dan kedamaian dunia..

.

.

 **Eottae?**

 **Kalo pengen lanjut review yaa..**

 **~BYE~**

 **~PYONG~**


	2. Chapter 1

The Moon That Embraces The Sun(CHANBAEK VER)

Cast: byun baekhyun. park chanyeol

Rated:T

Warning:TYPO bertebaran/GS

.

.

Ready

.

.

Dahulu kala, ada dua matahari di langit dan juga dua bulan. Kemudian, hari menjadi begitu panas dan malam menjadi sangat dingin.

Semua ciptaan ada dalam kekacauan, dan manusia menderita. Seorang pahlawan muncul danmenggunakan panah untuk menembak satu matahari dan satu bulan. Barulah kemudian ada kedamaian di dunia.

.

..

...

Ibu suri jeong hui terlihat tengah menyiapkan teh bunga untuk Song Seungheon.

"tidak buruk kalau seorang pahlawan muncul dari kekacauan. Benarkan keponakan? Bahkan mereka yang terlahir dari rahim lain bisa dianggap dari baris keturunan. Yang mulia terlalu menyukai Pangeran Kang minhyuk."ucap ibu suri. Song Seungheon hanya mengangguk, ia tahu ada satu pemimpin muncul dengan pemimpin Pangeran Kang minhyuk.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak bisa diam saja dan menunggu seorang pahlawan munculkan?"ujar ibu suri

"saya tidak mengerti apa maksud ibu suri?"ucap Song Seungheon

"tolong jadilah pahlawan. Jadilah anak buah yang setia. Hanya ada satu matahari dilangit. Dan juga hanya ada satu tahta. Keberadaan Pangeran Kang minhyuk sangat mengancam dan apakah yang mulia bisa menjaga tahta dengan baik? Jadi, kau harus membuatnya menghilang!"Song Seungheon tertegun, tapi ia harus melaksanakan perintah ibu suri.

.

~0~

.

Tengah malam, beberapa sosok pembunuh terlatih dengan baju hitam-hitam ada di atas genting kediaman Pangeran Kang minhyuk. Beberapa orang menempelkan kertas mantra di dinding dan ada lagi yang menguburkan sebuah buku tidak jelas maksudnya.

Seorang pembunuh memeriksa sebuah ruangan,ternyata dia dipergoki oleh seseorang dan langsung mengarahkan pedangnya kearah sang pembunuh.

"Siapa yang telah memerintahmu?"tanya Pangeran Kang minhyuk

Other side..

Di sebuah kamar, seorang wanita terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Temannya terkejut saat wanita itu mengambil seragamnya.

"kau mau kemana?"

"apa kau tak bisa merasakannya?ini jelas roh pembunuhan."ucap hyeri

"meskipun kau pergi, tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan!"ujar Minah

Hyeri bersikeras ingin pergi dan melihat orang itu dalam bahaya. Ia keluar dan berlari. " hyeri-ya.. hyeri-ya"Minah mengejarnya.

.

Hyeri terus berlari di kegelapan malam. Minah tiba-tiba berhenti, ia melihat bulan yang diselimuti awan hitam dan merasa ketakutan. Minah pun menyerah dan kembali pulang.

.

.

Pangeran Kang minhyuk bertempur mati-matian dengan para pembunuh. ia sebenarnya ahli pedang yang hebat, tapi kalah jumlah. Akhirnya ia pun terjatuh. Sampai akhirnya Song seungheon datang.

"Hentikan! Lama tidak beremu, Pangeran Kang minhyuk"ujar seungheon

"Awalnya, kau ingin menggunakanku sebagai pemimpin untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan. Sekarang sepertinya kau mengubah pikiranmu. Atau kau sudah menemukan orang lain sebagai pemimpin" ucapPangeran minhyuk sinis.

"aku akan mengakui Raja sebagai pemimpinnya. Aku akan menjadi anak buah yang mulia"ucap seungheon

"Yang mulia tidak akan tertipu oleh orang licik sepertimu! Aku ingin melihat siapa yang akan dipercaya Yang Mulia." Ucap Pangeran minhyuk marah

"Tapi sayangnya,Pangeran minhyuk. Kau tidak akan punya kesemptan menemui yang mulia lagi. Jadi, apa aku cabut saja nyawamu? "

Pangeran minhyuk murka, ia pun bangkit melawan, namun seungheon menangkisnya dan menebas leher Pangeran minhyuk. Pangeran minhyuk tewas seketika.

Hyeri menyaksikan semuanya. Ia ketakutan dan menahan teriakannya. Namun seungheon menyadari kehadirannya. Hyeri langsung melarikan diri.

"CEPAT KEJAR DIA!" teriak seungheon

hyeri melarikan diri ketengah hutan. Beberapa pembunuh mengejarnya. Sampai akhirnya ia terdesak didekat jurang. Hyeri berhenti tapi sayang ia tergelincir dan jatuh ke jurang.

Seorang pembunuh turun kedasar jurang untuk mencarinya, namun i justru menemukan ikat kepala hyeri.

.

Kepala peramal mengadakan inspeksi dan menghitung jumlah anak buahnya. Ia menyadari kalau hyeri menghilang. Kepala peramal mendekati Minah ." dimana hyeri?" Minah merasa resah dan tampak ketakutan.

.

.

Ibu suri jeong hui terkejut mendengar hyeri mejadi saksi pembunuhan Pangeran Kang minhyuk.

"Aku yakin hyeri tidak akan bisa pergi jauh" ucap seungheon

"Kisah cinta antara keluarga raja dan peramal. Sepertinya langit membantu kita."ucap ibu suri

Seungheon tidak mengerti. Ibu suri sadar kalau dulu hyeri adalah budak dikediaman Pangeran Kang minhyuk dan ada hubungan asmara diantara mereka.

"Gadis itu telah melihat semunya, tidak mustahil baginya untuk mengambil resiko dan lari keistana. Jika kita bisa menjebak gadis itu. Jika gadis itu berharap orang yang dicintainya menjadi pemilik tahta.. dan demi memenuhi impinnya ia menggunakan mantra." Seungheon tampak ragu karena mereka tidak mempunyai bukti kalau gadis itu menggunakan mantra.

"kepala peramal adalah orangnya, semua bisa diatur" ucap ibu suri

.

.

Pengawal istana memasuki kediaman Pangeran minhyuk, mereka menemukan Pangeran minhyuk telah tewas. Dan ada surat bunuh diri.

Raja Yoochun membaca surat itu, ia tampak ragu, apa isi surat itu benar semunya?. Kepala pengawal istana membenarkan kalau sepertinya ada pembelot diantara pemberontak.

Kepala peramal istana menghadap raja. Ia menunjukan jimat yang ditemukan di kediaman Pangeran minhyuk.

"jimat ini, apa artinya?"tanya raja

Wanita itu bertukar pandang dengan seungheon. Lalu berkata kalau jimat itu akan meningkatkan kekuatan matahari.

"benarkah?"tanya yoochun

"saya tidak berani berbohong. Jimat itu benar-benar meningkatkan kekuatan matahari"ujar kepala peramal

"siapa yang memiliki jimat ini?"tanya yoochun

"Hyeri, salah seorang peramal yang memilikinya"

"peramal hyeri dimana dia sekarang?"

"karena tahu kalau ia akan di tangkap, sekarang ia melarikan diri."ucap kepala peramal

"Cepat cari peramal hyeri sekarang"Raja yoochun memerintahkan untuk segera menemukan hyeri.

.

.

Paginya, ada iringan tandu yang melewati hutan. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berlumuran darah jatuh tersungkur tepat didepan iringan tandu. Dia adalah peramal hyeri.

Pelayan wanita berteriak ketakutan dan iringan tandu berhenti. Nyonya Byun yang didalam tandu heran..

"ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?" pelayan-nya menunjuk hyeri yang berlumuran darah itu dengan gemetaran. Nyonya tidak takut, justru ia meminta diturunkan dari tandu dan menghampiri hyeri.

Nyonya Byun itu memeriksa hyeri. Pelayannya cemas, ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan kandungan majikannya tersebut dan meminta Nyonya Byun kembali ke tandu.

"ada orang sekarat, bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke tandu?" Nyonya Byun marah. Ia menghela nafas dan menyuruh pelayannya membawa hyeri.

Iringan tandu berjalan kembabli, sampai kedepan kotaraja. Para petugas sudah menyebar wajah hyeri dan mulai pun berhenti dan seorang petugas menunjukan gambar kepada pelayan bahwa ia sedang mencari seorang pemberontak. Pelayan itu kaget saat melihat wajah hyeri. Tapi ia diam saja.

petugas ingin memeriksa tandu,pelayan itu mencegahnya. Tapi nyonya Byun dengan tenang membukanya."Ada apa?"

"kami sedang mencari pemberontak, jadi saya ingin memeriksa tandu" nyonya Byun itu menolak, ia baru saja kembali dari kuil untuk berdoa untuk anaknya yang belum lahir.

"tidak nyaman jika mencurigai sesuatu. Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut bersamaku?"tanya nyonya Byun . Petugas itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata maaf.

Tandu berjalan lagi. Petugas melihat ceceran darah ditanah, ia curiga. Petugas itu menghentikan tandu lagi. Ia meminta Nyonya Byun keluar.

Pelayan wanita itu sadar, ia pura-pura panik. "aigoo! Darah.. darah .. tidak boleh seperti ini, tabib sudah mengatakan kalau nyonya harus berhati-hati" Nyonya Byun juga langsung mengerti dan berpura-pura kesakitan. Pelayan mendesak petugas untuk menijinkan mereka lewat. Petugas itu kebingungan, ia langsung megijinkan mereka lewat.

.

Di tempat sepi, Nyonya Byun menurunkan hyeri " cepat pergilah"

"saya benar tidak tahu bagaimana membalas kebaikan anda, untuk pelayan seperti saya yang sudah mengotori baju indah anda, sampai membuat anda harus pura-pura kesakitan"

"saya tidak pura-pura, tadi itu memang saya kesakitan. Bukan aku yang menolongmu tapi anak ini yang sudah menyelamatkanmu"ucap Nyonya Byun.

Hyeri tersenyum. " anak ini benar-benar gadis yang secantik bulan. " Nyonya Byun terkejut dan senang, apa benar anak ini anak perempuan?. Nyonya Byun tahu tahu hyeri seorang peramal, ia ingin mengetahui tentng anaknya.

"Anak anda ditakdirkan menduduki posisi tertinggi." Hyeri mulai meramal dan ia melihat seorang gadis cantik, gadis cantik itu bertemu dengan putra mahkota. Tapi hyeri juga melihat gadis itu kesakitan dan ada kematian. Hyeri tersentak . " Ada apa?" tanya Nyonya Byun.

"Aniyeo, saya hanya merasa pusing" jawab hyeri

" apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa sendirian?" tanya nyonya byun

"saya tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir nyonya. Semua kebaika anda hari ini, akan saya ukir selamanya dalam hati." Ucap hyeri

Nyonya byun tersenyum dan kembali ke tandu. Saat tandu bergerak, hyeri tiba-tiba berlari menyusulnya. " Nyonya! Meskipun saya mati , saya akan melindungi putri anda." Nyonya byun mengangguk sambil tersenyum

.

.

Hyeri akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat di perjalan penduduk menatap hyeri ketakutan. Tiba-tiba hyeri disergap anak buah seungheon dan diseret kepengadilan.

.

Semua anggota peramal berkumpul dan diharuskn untuk melihat saat hyeri disiksa. Minha ada disana, ia ngeri melihat keadaan hyeri. Minha tidak tahan, ia melihat kearah ketua peramal dengan pandangan memohon. Tapi ketua peramal memalingkan wajahnya.

" siapa orang yanng sudah memerintahmu?" seong seungheon menunjukan jimat itu.

" jimat itu.. saya tidak tahu" ucap hyeri

" masih belum terlambat. Selama kau berkata jujur, aku akan membiarkan badanmu tetap utuh."gertak seungheon

"saya tidak pernah menulis jimat dan tidak ada orang yang memerintah saya" hyeri tetap menyangkalnya

"aku punya bukti, apa kau masih mau menyangkalnya?"ucap seungheon

"apa anda berkata pemberontak? Bukti apa yang anda miliki? Jika anda yang menciptakan kejahatan palsuu bukan pemberontak, lalu siapa yang bisa menjadi pemberotak?" hyeri membantah

Seungheon terkejut dan membentak hyeri." Apa kau tidak takut lagi? Anda pikir saya satu-satunya yang melihat anda?"

"anda pikir semuanya akan berakhir saat anda berhasil melenyapkan saya, ya kan? Anda benar-benar salah. Bulan dilangit melihat anda. Darah orang itu bukan satu-satunya yang membasahi pedangmu malam itu. Tunggu saja! Suatu saat, semua kejahatanmu akan diungkapkan dibawah sinr bulan. Sinar bulan itu akan menghentikan hidupmu yang menyedihkan" teriak hyeri.

Seong seungheon merasa ketakutan, tapi ia langsung berteriak murka. " APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? CEPAT HUKUM DIA" algojo menekan lutut hyeri dan hyeri beteriak kesakitan.

.

.

Malam harinya, Minah menyeinap kepenjara dan menyuap penjaga. Minah hanya ingin menemui hyeri sebentar .

" aku sudah katakan tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan meskipun kau pergi" ucap minah

"aku tidak pernah berharap ia mencapai posisi terhormat itu. Pangeran minhyuk juga sama. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan tahta raja" ujar hyeri

Minh tau itu dan hyeri senang minah mengetahuinya. minah menyesal, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan temannya yang sudah difitah.

"ini sudah kehendak langit" ucap hyeri

Minah mengajak hyeri pergi dan mengatakan semuanya pada yang mulia. Namun hyeri menggenggam tangannya." Ada anak yang harus kau lindungi untukku. Meskipun berada didekat matahari akan menarik bencana, takdir memaksanya berada didekat matahari dan melindunginnya. Pastikan anak itu selamat, lindungi dia demi diriku. " Minah bingung, " anak itu.. apa yang kau katakan?"

Penjaga sudah resah dan mendekati minah yang masih menggenggam tangan hyeri. " ayo sepat keluar" ucap petugas itu

"Hyeri, siapa sebenarnya anak yang harus kulindungi?"

"tolong kau lindungi istana bintang dan nona byun."

.

.

Keesokan hrinya, hyeri siap dieksekusi. Ia dibaringkan ditanah, kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat tali yang juga diikatkan keempat ekor sapi.

Hyeri melihat kelangit dan mendapatkan pengelihatan lagi, kali ini ia melihat matahari membelah menjadi dua. Lalu sekali lagi hyeri melihat dua pangeran bersama seorang gadis. Dua matahari dan satu bulan.

Sapi mulai berjalan dan tubuh hyeri tertarik dari empat penjuru. Semuanya menjadi kabur dan terdengarlah suara tangisan bayi..

.

..

..

Nyonya byun melahirkan bayi perempuan yang cantik. " dia benar- benar secantik bulan, sehunnie, apa menurutmu adikmu cantik?" tanya nyonya byun

"ya dia cantik sekali"

"nak, namamu adalah Baekhyun. Byun baekhyun. " Ucap nyonya byun dan Sehun tersenyum.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Haiii..**

 **Aku balik lagi ..**

 **aku balik lagi dengan ff chanbaek tapi jaman joseon!**

 **Aku suka bgt ama cerita filmnya ampe buat ni ff dehhh..**

 **maaf ya kalo pada bingung bacanya.. aku bingung mau nulis gimana!**

 **Tapi semoga aja kalian suka!**

 **Review juseyo!**

 **Karena review kalian yang bikin aku semangat nulis!**

 **~BYE~**

 **~PYONG~**


	3. Chapter 2

The Moon That Embraces The Sun(CHANBAEK VER)

Cast: byun baekhyun. park chanyeol

Rated:T

Warning:TYPO bertebaran/GS

.

.

Ready

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

Istana sedang dalam keadaan sibuk. Dayang dan pelayan membersihkan aula, meletakan tikar-tikar sesuai tingkatan. Sepertinya akan ada ujian sarjana.

Dayang dapur istana juga sibuk menyiapkan semua hidangan. Benar-benar pesta besar.

Tapi ada sedikit insiden, para dayang bingung karena kehilangan sebuah payung merah dan kotak, lalu beberapa buah yang ada dimeja juga lenyap. Bahkan ada baju juga yang hilang.

.

Kasim kim berdiri didepan kamar putra mahkota " Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, sudah waktunya. Kita sudah banyak mengulur waktu. Tolong segera berpakaian"

Karena tidak ada jawaban, kasim kim masuk dan syok. " Putra Mahkota Menghilangggggg" kasim kim langsung berlari keluar...

.

Semu benda-benda yang menghilang itu ada di sebuah gudang. Putra Mahkota Chanyeol membuka jubah resminya dan menggantinya dengan baju bangsawan biasa. Ia melihat peta dan memutuskan kemana ia akan lari. Ia tampak puas dan berjalan pergi.

~0~

Dua buah tandu berhenti didepan istana Gyeongbuk. Nyonya byun sungmi, klan byun keluar dari tandu, ia memanggil putrinya.

"Baekhyun.. baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau belum keluar?" tanya Nyona byun sambil membuka jendela tandu, putrinya masih asik membaca.

" Apakah kau benar-benar tidak pusing? Cepat, kalau tidak kau tidak bisa melihat kakakmu!" ucap nyonya byun.

Baekhyun keluar dari tandu di bantu oleh seungwan pelayannya. Dia memang gadis yang cantik dan bersinar. Baekhyun memandang istana dengan terpesona.

Di dalam, para sarjana muda duduk sesuai barisannnya. Nyonya byun dan baekhyun bergegas masuk, keduanya terlambat, untung saja Raja belum datang. Nyonya byun dan baekhyun tersenyum pada sehun.

Sehun juga menoleh kebarisan di sebrang dan tersenyum pada Jongin, temannya.

"itu Jongin, meskipun dia tidak sebaik putraku, Jongin benar-benar orang yang berbakat" ujar nyonya byun

" Siapa itu jongin?" tanya baekhyun

" Itu jongin, kau belum pernah melihatnya. Anak di sebelah sana itu jongin. Kau tau Pangeran Yifan? Mereak bertiga belajar pada ayahmu" ucap nyonya byun

" Kau tahu, mereka berdua adalah teman dekat kakakmu, ya kan? Sarjana paling bagus dalam sastra dan militer semua murid ayahmu" sambung nyonya byun. Tuan Byun adalah kepala sarjana dari kantor penasehat istana.

.

.

Kasim kim mengumpulkan penjaga dan meminta mereka mencari Putra Mahkota.

"Dia masih disini sejam yang lalu, jadi dia pasti masih da di sitana,jika baginda tahu, kita semua akan dihumum berat. Cepat cari dia! Cepat !" ucap kasim kim pusing.

.

Raja yoochun memasuki aula. Semua berlutut memberi hormat. Termasuk Baekhyun dan ibunya juga berlutut.

Seekor kupu-kupu kuning tiba-tiba melayang turun dari langit mendekati Baekhyun. Seakan terhipnotis baekhyun pun mengikuti kupu-kupu itu.

.

Putra Mahkota jalan keluar dan merasa panas matahari " Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kulitku terbakar." Ucap pangeran Chanyeol sambil membuka payung dan tersenyum lebar. Ia berjalan sambil membawa payung merah.

.

Para sarjana menerima penghargaan.

"Lulusan terbaik sarjana sastra, Byun Sehun dan lulusan sarjana militer Kim Jongin, Majulah. Posisi kedua, Kim Myungsoo, dan posisi ketiga jung daehyun, Maju kedepan" Nyonya byun tampak bangga.

"lihat ayahmu dia terlihat bahagia. Apa kau lihat bibir ayahmu yang turun? Itu adalah cara ayahmu menahan tawa karena senang" Nyonya byun heran kenapa Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia menoleh dan terkejut. Baekhyun menghilang.

.

Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti kupu-kupu yang terbang tepat kearah dimana Putra Mahkota berada.

Baekhyun tidak melihat Putra Mahkota yang berusaha lari melompati dinding dengan menggunakan tangga. Pangeran chanyeol tertegun melihat baekhyun dan baekhyun juga terkejut melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa baekhyun.

Payung merah itu jatuh melayang menutupi keduanya. Baekhyun dan chanyeol tertegun lalu sadar dan cepat-cepat berdiri. Keduanya kikuk.

" melihat baju yang kau kenakan, sepertinya kau bukan pelayan istana. Kenapa kau di istana?" tanya chanyeol

"Lalu, mengapa kau memanjat tembok?" balas baekhyun

" oh! Hanya aku bisa mengajukan pertanyaan. Cepat jawab aku! Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu kalau melanggar aturan istana adalah kejahatan besar" ucap chanyeol

"Aku kesini untuk mengikuti upacara kakakku sebagai sarjana sastra terbaik" Bela baekhyun

"Aku tidak percaya"

"percaya atau tidak terserah padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang mencuri diistana. Aku akan memanggil penjaga istana sekarang" ucap baekhyun

"Memanggi penjaga istana? Dan bilang kalau aku mencuri istana?" Chanyeol melihat tasnya yang penuh barang dan kenyataan ia akan lari dengan melompat tembok, memang mencurigakan.

" Aku juga datang melihat hyungnim-ku menjadi sarjana terbaik. Bukan.. aku melihat kakak mendapatkakn gelar sarjajna militer terbaik" ucap chanyeol cepat. Baekhyun yang memang tidak percaya segera berteriak memanggil penjaga. Chanyeol yang panik langsung membungkam mulut baekhyun dan menariknya berlari.

Keduanya sempat bersembunyi dibawah jembatan istana karena pengawal istana lewat. Anehnya baekhyun tidak teriak memanggil mereka.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun sampai di sebuah paviliun.

"Ini semua salahmu, kalau bukan karna kau. Aku tidak akan selelah ini" Ujar chanyeol

"kenapa kau tidak menggunakan bahasa resmi padaku?" baekhyun kesal

"Kau lebih muda dariku, tentu saja aku tidak menggunakan bahasa resmi"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku lebih muda dari mu?" tanya baekhyun

" di kurangi dua tahun dari usiamu"balas chanyeol

"mamksudmu 11 tahun?" ucap baekhyun

"oh jadi kau 13 th? Berarti aku 2 th lebih tua. Aku 15 th." Ucap chanyeol

Baekhyun berjalan pergi tapi chanyeol menahannya. " kau mau kemana?"

" aku mau memanggil penjaga istana"

" aku bukan pencuri, aku disini untuk melihat kakakku mejadi sarjana militer terbaik" jelas chanyeol

" Kenapa kau menyalahkan yang lain saat mulutmu terbuka dan mengatakan kebohongan saat mulutmu tertutup? Sarjana militer terbaik adalah teman dekat orabeonim-ku, dan aku tidak pernah dengar ia punya adik sebelumnya" serga baekhyun. Chanyeol bingung mencari alasan. Dia kelimpungan karenan baekhyun pintar sekali.

" sebenarnnya aku ingin menemui kakakku" ucap chanyeol sambil duduk

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan sarjana militer lagi?" tanya baekhyun

" Bukan.. bukan. Kakakku dan aku memiliki ayah yang sama, tapi ibu kami berbeda, tapi ia tetap baik padaku." Jelas chanyeol

Flasback...

 _Ratu dan lady park duduk bersama melihat pangeran chanyeol dan pangeran Yifan bermain._

 _Lalu saat keduanya berlatih pedang dan Yifan mengalahkan Chanyeol, tapi langsung menunduk saat raja melihatnya. Raja tidak suka kalau Yifan lebih menonjol._

Flasback end..

"Meskipun pintar dalam sastra dan militer, dia tidak bisa mengikuti ujian negara. Meskipun ia berbakat, dia tidak bisa menjadi penjabat. Meskipun ia menghormati dan mencintai ayah, dia tidak bisa menerima kasih sayang ayah. Meskipun ia disayangi banyak orang, ia tidak bisa muncul didepan mereka. Dan juga kakak hidup seperti ini karna aku" ucap chanyeol

" Dia mungkin takut kena marah ayah, jadi kakak tidak datang menemuiku untuk beberapa lama. Jadi, aku benar-benar ingin pergi menemui kakak. Apa kau mengerti sekarang?" sambung chanyeol

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?" tanya baekhyun

"Apa?"

" Tuan muda, kau menjadi anak pertama, sementara kakakmu adalah anak tidak resmi, itu bukan hal yang bisa kau pilih. Lalu mengapa kau menyalahkakn diri sendiri?"

"bukankah kau baru saja bilang kalau aku menyalahkan orang lain kapanpun aku membuka mulutku?"

" seorang terhormat tidak boleh menyalakan orang lain untuk semua kesalahan. Jika hyungnim-mu benar-benar menyayangimu, mungkin ia tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Jadi, tuan muada tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kau juga tidak perlu menyalahkan orang lain" baekhyun mengeluarkan semua pendapatnya. Dan membuat cahnyeol melongo..

" sebenarnya, sistem negara yang membedakan anak sah dan tidak sah seharusnnya di selesaikan oleh Yang Mulia. Jika sistem menghalangi bakat seseorang dan bahkan memisahkan persahabatan antara saudara maka bukankah harus di perbaiki? Sejujurnya, ada banyak hal dalam hukum joseon yang tidak masuk akal. Bangsawan dan budak adalah sama-sama manusia, jadi mengapa bangsawan dan kaum rendahan dipisahkan? Ayahku selalu berkata kalau itu melanggar hukum jika wanita membaca terlalu banyak buku..." baekhyun yang sadar sudah terlalu banyak bicara, langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri.

" jadi maksudmu, sistem politik Yang Mulia salah, iya kan?" tanya chanyeol sambil tersenyum miring

" bukan.. bukan itu" ucap baekhyun kikuk..

"kali ini giliranku memanggil penjaga istana"chanyeol sudah siap berjalan sebelum sebuah tangan memegang lengannya.

"katakan saja.. pura-pura tidak mendegar apa yang kukatakan tadi"ucap baekhyun panik

"sekarang kau tau kan aku bukan pencuri?"tanya chanyeol dan baekhyun menggeleng" tidak"

"kenapa begitu" chanyeol kaget

"semua barang itu dari mana?"

"semua barang itu miliku. Puas?" ucap chanyeol kesal

"semua adalah barang langka yang diberikan sebagai upeti. Tuan muda bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan barang-barang itu?"

"aku akan berkata kalau kau manis, apa kau terus akan mencurigaiku? Apa kau mengabaikanku? Aku ini... joseon.. aku ini ... pejabat joseon."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Thank's buat review kemaren,sorry kalo banyak typo!**

 **Please review juseyo^_^**

 **~bye~**

 **~pyong~**


	4. Chapter 3

The Moon That Embraces The Sun(CHANBAEK VER)

Cast: byun baekhyun. park chanyeol

Rated:T

Warning:TYPO bertebaran/GS

.

.

Ready

.

.

.

.

Ny. Byun panik dan melapor kepenjaga kalau putrinya menghilang.

"Ia sudah pergi selama dua jam. Dia tidak pergi kearah tandu, jadi dia pasti masih ada di dalam istana. Kau harus membantuku menemukannya. Kau harus membantuku.." Ujar Ny. Byun panik.

.

~0~

.

"katakan berapa gaji penjabat sampai kau mampu mendapatkan barang-barang berharga itu?" Tanya baekhyun

Ny. Byun yang melihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan bersama Chanyeol dari seberang, ia langsung berlari menghampiri baekhyun "Baekhyun-ahhhh" Ny. Byun memanggil baekhyun. Ia lega melihat putrinya baik-baik saja.

Penjaga langsung mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencegah penjaga itu untuk memberi hormat atau memanggil Yang Mulia

"Jangan katakan apapun, tidak sepatah katapun. Jika kau mengatakan sesuatu, aku akan menghukummu." Bisik chanyeol kepada penjaga itu.

"kau yang disana! Aku sudah mengakui kesalahanku pada penjaga dan lapor sendiri. Apa kau puas sekarang? Semua barang yang kucuri ada diruangan Bulan Perak, Kuantar kau kesana" seru chanyeol dan pergi degan penjaga itu. Ny. Byun tampak heran, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

.

~0~

.

Baekhyun sudah masuk ke tandu dan siap pulang. Seorang dayang istana berlari dan menahannya.

"Agassi, tunggu sebentar" dayang itu mengulurkan surat yang ditulis diatas kain," seseorang meminta saya memberikan ini kepada anda"

" siapa?" tanya baekhyun

" dia berkata kalau anda akan tahu jika saya mengatakan ini dari Tuan Muda Gedung Bulan Perak"

"Tuan Muda penjabat itu? Apa ini?" Gumam baekhyun

"apa ia tidak mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya baekhyun lagi

"Katanya untuk berhati-hati dijalan saat malam hari. Hanya itu katanya"

' _mengatakan padaku untuk hati-hati dijalan saat malam, sepertinya dia bukan orang_ j _ahat_ 'Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mereka pulang.

.

..

.

Putra Mahkota Chanyeol mengenakan kembali jubah resminya dan menghadap Raja.

"Appa ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya tertarik diluar sana." Tanya Raja Yoochun

"Aku hanya ingin menemui Pangeran Yifan untuk berdiskusi"

"Tempat dimana kau ingin berdiskusi adalah dengan para guru dibelakangmu itu" ucap raja yoochun

"Mianhamnida. Saya tidak bisa belajar apa-apa lagi dari sigangwon( pendidikan istana khusus untuk putra mahkota)" lirih chanyeol, Raja terkejut.

" saya tidak punya teman debat,tanpa debat bagaimana batasan dilanggar? Tanpa pertanyaan yang membuat saya ragu, bagaimana saya bisa menantang langit? Hal-hal yang mustahil di sigangwon, saya bisa mempelajarinya bersama Hyung-nim" ucap chanyeol tegas

"Bagaimana kalian bisa membuat Putra Mahkota Chanyeol seperti ini? Mulai sekarang aku memecat kalian semua Dan carikan guru baru untuk Putra Mahkota Chanyeol" Raja memerintahkan Putra Mahkota Chanyeol untuk belajar dikamarnya dan keluar setiap malam untuk merenung. Juga, ia tidak bisa pergi ke makam istana.

.

~0~

.

Song seungheon menghadap Ibu suri. Seungheon mengaggumi pohon bonsai ibu suri. Bonsai ini kelihatan mengesankan, sama seperti pohon pinus di gunung.

" apa kau tahu arti dibalik pohon bonsai, menteri personel?" tanya ibu suri

" bukankah artinya menumbuhkan bibit kecil sesuai keinginan anda?" jawab seungheon

"benar, tapi masalahnya dengan pohon bonsai, pohon ini mudah dilihat tapi sebebnarnya sulit melakukannya. Jika waktunya tidak pas, maka sulit membuatnya sesuai dengan keinginanmu" jelas ibu suri

" aku juga mendengar kekacauan di sigangwon. Aku mengingatkanmu song seungheon kalau siapapun yang menjadi guru Putra Mahkota akan menjadi sangat penting, karena ia akan mendidik calon Raja Joseon berikutnya" Perintah ibu suri.

.

~0~

.

Ratu jaejoong menghadap Raja " Saya minta untuk Anda mengerti perasaan Putra Mahkotatidak punya teman. Saya mohon ijinkakn Pangeran Yifan untuk masuk dan keluar istana dengan bebas, Pangeran Yifan bahkan belum menikah dan anda sudah mengirimnya keluar dari istana. Jika anda tidak mengijinkannya kembali keistana, maka Putra Mahkota akan menjadi semakin-"ucapan Ratu jaejoong terputus saat Raja Yoochun Marah

"itu bukan posisi yang bisa ia permainkan dengan mengikuti perasaan. Semua raja terdahulu harus mengalami penderitan yang sama untuk menjadi Raja. Untuk orang yang akan bertanggung jawab pada rakyat, jika ia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya sendiri, apa dia pantas" bentak Raja. Ratu jaejoong masih ingin berdebat. Tapi raja menyuruhnya pergi. " aku ingin beristirahat, jaejoong kau kembalilah"

.

Ratu jaejoong bertemu jeo hyeon dari klan park. " saya sangat menyesal" ucap jae hyeon

"ini bukan salahmu. Saya hanya heran kenapa Pangeran Yifan tidak berkunjung keistana akhir-akhir ini." Ujar jaejoong sambil tersenyum

" saya dengar ia pergi keluar ibukota untuk jalan-jalan" ucap jae hyeon

" saya mengerti, Raja pasti telah melarang Pangeran Yifan untuk masuk keistana. kalau ia kembali, katakan padanya untuk pergi keistana Ratu dan memberikan hormat. Akan lebih baik kalau ia keistana Timur( istana Putra Mahkota)." Jae hyeon tersenyum dan memberi Hormat.

.

~0~

.

Pangeran Yifan habis berburu, ia menjual ke pedagang dan meminta harga yang tingggi.

" aku akan memakainya untuk membeli hadiah untuk temanku" gumam Yifan

" apa kau orang baru?" tanya pedagang itu heran

"ahh, aku hanya pelancong yang lewat saja. Karena aku kekurangan biaya untuk jalan, jadi au menangkap ini" pedagang itu memeriksa hasil buruan Yifan. Yifan melihat antrian orang dan bertanya kepada pedagang itu "mengapa mereka antri seperti itu?"

" ada anak buta usia 8 th yang mempunyai kekuatan supranatural. Anak itu bisa tahu penyakitmu tanpa memeriksa nadimu dan mereka juga menjual batu ajaib yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitmu" jelas pedagang itu.

"aku juga bingung mau beli apa. Mungkin sebaiknya membeli batu itu juga." Ucap Yifan tertarik

Beberapa pria promosi dan berkata kalau ini melebihi kemampuan Peramal seongsucheong Jang Minah.

Guk Mung Jang Minah seorang anggota seongsucheong menunjuk gadis itu " Itu orangnya,Peramal. Mereka adalah penjahat yang memanfaatkan anak itu. Mereka membuat anak itu kelaparan. Mereka menunggu sampai anak itu mati untuk membeli anak baru dan melanjutkan bisnis mereka. kadang, mereka menjual anak itu ke gibang"

" aku akan melihatnya sendiri" ucap minah sambil berjalan kebarisan depan,namun Yifan menahannya.

"Maaf, tapi saya harus pergi kedalam lebih dulu" ujar Yifan

Minah yang awalnya kesal, tapi ia mendapatkan penglihatan tentang Yifan. Yifan memancarkan kekutan matahari. Joseon memilliki dua matahari.

Yifan duduk menunggu giliran," kenapa anda kesini?" tanya seorang pria

"kakiku terluka karena berburu babi dihutan" Yifan Berbohong

Pria itu anggota omplotan dan memberi kode kepada pria disisi anak kecil peramal itu. Pria itu berbisik di anak itu .

Yifan maju kedepan anak kecil itu." Sepertinya kakimu terluka dan aku bisa melihat cahaya datang darimu, paman. Benar-benar cahaya kuning yang indah.. atau merah?" Minah terkejut mendengar ucapan anak kecil itu, karena anak itu memiliki kemampuan melihat seperti dirinya.

"cahaya apa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yifan,

"Aku lapar sekali" lirih anak itu. Yifan heran dan mengamati anak itu. Bibirnya kering dan pecah-pecah, berrti kekurangan cairan.

Pria di samping anak kecil itu mulai mengamati Yifan. Karena takut bisnisnya ketauan dia pun dengan cepat mengatakan bahwa Yifan akan sembuh dalam 4 hari, namun yifan langsung berdiri dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak sakit dan menunjuk anak kecil kelelahan karena kelaparan.

"kau lihat anak ini sudah dipukuli. Anak ini kelelahan dan kelaparan. Hei anak kecil cepat buka matamu" anak itu membuka matanya dan Yifan menyuapkan kue kemulutny. Anak itu langsung memakanny dengan lahap.

Pria itu marah dan mencubit anak itu. Anak itu menangis. Para pengunjung mulai marah dan meminta uang mereka dikembalikan. Semua pengunjung menyerbu penipu-penipu itu.

Yifan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membawa lari anak itu. Namun ia di sergap penjahat tadi. Slah seorang dari mereka mengambil anak itu dan membawanya pergi. Minah yang melihat hal itu langsung menghadang pria tersebut.

" lepaskan anak itu"- minah

"apa ini?" tanya pria itu marah. Lalu Pria itu melihat pasukan di belakang minah. Ia ketakutan dan segera menurunkn anak itu lalu lari. Pasukan mengejarnya

Sementara Yifan harus menghadapi penjajhat-penjahat itu.

"Ini semua karnamu. Hari ini kami tidak mndapat uang. Bahkan sekarang kami tidak bisa kembali kesini untuk mencari uang." Preman itu mendorong Yifan.

"ini peringatan terakhirku. Membuatku marah dan kau dalam bahaya besar. " para Preman itu tertawa mendengar gertakan Yifan.

Hal itu membuat Yifan marah. Ia berdiri dan menghapus darah dari sudut bibirnya. Lalu melumpuhkan orng itu satu per satu. Semua preman pun sukses dikalahkan olehnya.

.

~0~

.

Malamnya, yifan mengenakan baju hanbok bangsawan dan berdiri di atas bukit.

' _Yang mulia. Pelayan setia anda telah kembali dengan selamat. Tolong ampuni saya karena tidak memberi hormat lebih awal. Yang mulia Putra Mahkota, apa kabarmu selama ini?'_ Lirih yifan

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri memandang langit malam. Kasim kim, para dayang dan pengawal berdiri tepat di belakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan kesamping, Kasim dll mengikutinya, persis seperti bayangan. Ini lucu sekali.

"aku tidak akan melarikan diri. Berikan aku ruang" ucap chanyeol

Chanyeol melihat kelopak bunga jatuh berguguran dan ia ingat saat ia terjatuh bersama baekhyun.

"kalau kau tau bahwa aku putra mahkota. Kau akan semakin marah. Sudahlah... kita lebih baik tidak bertemu lagi" gumam chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah mempelajari surat dari chanyeol, ia bingung..

" di gambar bulat di tulis kotak. Jika kau menggambarnya akan menjadi lingkaran. Tapi jika kau menuisnya maka akan menjadi kotak." Baekhyun masih berpikir.

Pelayan baekhyun, seungwan masuk sambil membawa teh." Anda tidak bisa tidur lagi, nona?" tanya seungwan

" seungwan, " kelinci bisa hidup. Ayam jago akan mati" apa kau bisa menjelaskannya?" buaknnya menjawab baekhyun malah balik bertanya.

" jika ayam jago mati, siapa yang akan membangunkan kita di pagi hari? Anda sebaiknya berhenti dan pergi tidur sekarang. Apa anda ingin kena marah ayah anda lagi?" jelas seungwan.

.

Yifan sekarang berada di depan kediaman baekhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat kamar baekhyun yang masih menyala.

Tiba- tiba baekhyun keluar dan membentangkan surat chanyeol itu dibawah sinar bulan. Yifan heran melihatnya.

Baekhyun mengarahkan surat itu kesegala penjuru, " kukira aku bisa melihat huruf tersembunyi di bawah sinar bulan. Tidak ada tulisan lain." Gumam baekhyun

Baekhyun pun memikirkan ucapan seungwan, " jika ayam jago mati siapa yang akan membangunkan kita di pagi hari?.

Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Baekhyun kaget dan jatuh terduduk di tanah. " apakau benar- benar Putra Mahkota, lebih baik kita tidak bertemu lagi." Gumam baekhyun

.

.

" aku benar- benar bahagia melihatmu lagi, Byun Baekhyun" Yifan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiiii aku udah updet lagi!**

 **maaf ya kalo bingung bacanya... Dan makasih banget buat yang review kemaren, udah aku baca kok review kalian...**

 **dan jangan lupa ngasih Review yaa...**

 **kalo kalian ngasih 10 Review aku bakalan usahain updet besok...**

 **~BYE~**

 **~PYONG~**


	5. Chapter 4

The Moon That Embraces The Sun(CHANBAEK VER)

Cast: byun baekhyun. park chanyeol

Rated:T

Warning:TYPO bertebaran/GS

.

.

Ready

.

.

.

.

Payung merah itu terbang melayang dan mendarat di halaman istana. Chanyeo bengong melihatnya. Kasim kim besama dayang dan penjaga terlihat ketakutan.

"mul...! itu mul Goi!"(mul goi= benda yang dirasuki oleh roh)

Kasim kim segera memerintahkan untuk menyingkirkan payung itu tapi chanyeol menghalanginya dan berpikir bahwa itu pertanda bahwa ia bisa bertemu dengann baekhyun lagi.

~0~

Baekhyun mendengar suara dan mengira ada seorang pembunuh yang akan menghukumnya. Baekhyun berjalan ketembok dimana Yifan duduk tadi dan menemukan sebuah batu dan dibawah batu tersebut terdapat surat dari Yifan.

' _apa yang menyusahknmu sampai kau tidak bisa tidur? Coba bicara pada batu ini dan lihat apa yang terjadi. Batu pemecah masalah ini bisa memecahkan ratusan kecemasan. Dan menyingkirkan semua masalahmu. Kau seharusya bisa tidur sekarang. Ini hadiah dari perjalananku'_

"Dia berpergian lagi? Orang ini, benar-benar.. apa dia tidak mengerti maksudku. Akukan sudah melarangnya untuk berpergian." Baekhyun kesal karena Yifan pergi semaunya sendiri.

~0~

Sehun dan Jongin terlihat latihan pedang bersama. Dari kejauhan seungwan mengintip mereka. seungwan sangat menyukai latihan pedang seperti ini. Tapi ia kelihatan cemas. Jongin bisa merasakan kehadiran seungwan.

Jongin dengan mudah mengalahkan sehun. " kenapa sehun kalah?" keluh seungwan

" kemampuanmu sungguh diatas rata-rata. Aku benar- benar tidak mempunyai bakat bertarung pedang. Aku sudah berlatih bertahun-tahun tanpa perkembangan" Puji sehun

" apa anda tidak apa-apa. Tuan muda?" tanya jongin

" aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku tuan muda, tapi kau tetap melakukannya" ucap sehun

Jongin melihat Yifan melompati tembok. Yifan memberikan isyarat untuk diam. Sehun masih belum mengetahui keberadaan Yifan.

"Sepi sekali tanpa Pangeran Yifan... jika pangeran Yifan berada disini, tidak akan ada hari-hari tenang. Sekarang hanya kita berdua dan rasanya benar-benar sepi" celoteh sehun

" jika aku tahu kau begitu merindukanku seperti ini. Aku tidak akan melakukan perjalan ini." Ujar yifan mendekat

" Yifan-gun" Yifan memeluk sehun. " sehun sayang! Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Ucap yifan

Yifan ingin memeluk jongin, tapi jongin menghindar

" Kim jongin, aku'kan hanya ingin memberimu ucapan selamat,isshh, tidak menyenangkan sekali" ujar Yifan sambil cemberut

" apa perjalanan anda menyenangkan?" tanya sehun

" lebih dari menyenangkan. untuk kalian teman- temanku, Aku punya oleh-oleh makanan enak." Yifan merangkul kedua temannya. Ketiganya berjalan sambil mengobrol.

.

~0~

.

Raja Yoochun menerima laporan dari para menteri

" apa ini sam mang?" tanya Raja Yoochun

" ini 3 nama yang di rekomendasikan dan Raja harus memilih salah satu" ujar sam mang

"mereka semua telah dipilih dari sigangwon." Para menteri membenarkan. Dan mereka telah memilih calon paling bagus.

~0~

Putra mahkota sedang berpakaian di bantu oleh para dayang. Kasim kim masuk dengan sebuah daftar di tangannya.

"Saya telah mendapatkan penjabatjunior yang ditunjuk sebagai calon penasehat." Ujar kasim kim

" siapa yang dipilih?" tanya chanyeol

" saya juga tidak tau, tapi meskipun demikian, saya telah melalui banyak kesulitan untuk mendapatkan daftar nama ini!"

"tak perlu meihat daftar nama itu, aku juga telah mengetahuinya. apa lagi yang kau tau hari ini?" chanyeol ingin tahu

" mulai hari ini, ada orang baru yang ditunjuk sebagai guru." Jelas Kasim kim. Chanyeol terlihat tidak peduli.

.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar diiringi kasim kim. Ia menuju ruang belajarnya. Para dayang yang melihatnya berdiri menghormat dan mengaggumi Chanyeol.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun berjalan memasuki ruang belajar Chanyeol. Namun chanyeol terlihat sibuk sendiri dan tidak memperdulikan Sehun.

"Yang Mulia. Guru anda sudah tiba!" Ucap Kasim Kim

" saya diperintahkan mengambil alih posisi guru. Saya Byun Sehun imnida" Sehun mengenalkan diri dengan sopan.

Chanyeol masih cuek. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Sehun. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya chanyeol terpanah melihatnya sampai mulutnya terbuka.

.

.

Ny. byun dan Baekhyun terlihat tengah menyulam bersama.

"Sehun bertemu dengan Putra Mahkota" Ujar Ny. Byun

"Orabeoni pergi ke sigangwon? Lalu, apa Orabeoni akan menjadi guru Putra Mahkota?" baekhyun terkejut

"kakakmu sudah menjadi sarjana sigangwon, itu wajar saja" Ny. Byun membenarkan

" apa mungkin ia tahu kalau aku adalah adik sehun Orabeoni?" Gumam Baekhyun

" kau bicara apa?" Ny. Byun heran

" bukan apa-apa." Jawab baekhyun cepat.

~0~

Kasim kim meminta Chanyeol memberi salam pada gurunya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya. Ia tampak terkejut sekali.

" berapa usia anda?" tnya chanyeol ingin tahu.

" saya 17 tahun" jawab sehun.

" jadi... kau baru 17 th?" chanyeol syok. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" denga usia semuda ini, sepertinya orang yang mendukungmu memiliki kekuasaan besar" ujar chanyeol.

.

~0~

.

" apa kau tidak sadar betapa pentingnya posisi itu? Atau kata-kataku hanya berlalu saja ditelingamu? " Ibu suri marah besar saat tahu Sehun yang dipilih menjadi guru Chanyeol. Ia tidak percaya seunghoon membiarkan anak itu duduk disana mengajar Chanyeol.

" Sehun tidak akan sanggup mengendalikan Putra Mahkota Chanyeol. Ia akan mundnur dengan sendirinya." Seunghoon menenangkan ibu suri. Namun ibu suri tetap ingin tahu siapa sehun.

" Byun Sehun adalah putra penasehat khusus yang dipercaya raja, kepala sarjana." Seunghoon mennjelaskan.

" apa kau tidak mengerti rencana Yag Mulia? Yang mulia telah mulai membentuk kekuatannya." Bentak ibu suri

~0~

" 17 th! Baru 17 th!. Bagaimana Abamama bisa mengirimkan anak itu?" Chanyeol marah.

" Yang Mulia saya mendapat informasi lagi mengenai Byun Sehun. Dia adalah sarjana literatur terbaik tahun ini.!" Ujar Kasim kam.

" Lupakan saja! Apa informasimu pernah akurat?" Chanyeol tetap kesal. Kasim kim meyakinkan chanyeol. " kali ini benar- benar tepat Yang Mulia."

Kasim kim mulai mengoceh tentang sehun." Bukan hanya literatur, politik, sejarah, astronomi dan hal lainnya. Dia mengerti segalanya dan ahli dalam segala hal. Singkatnya, tolong belajarlah dari orang yang sangat berbakat."

" Tutup mulutmu! Tutup mulutmu didepanku! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Berbalik!" Ucap Chanyeol murka.

Kasim kim terlihat beringsut mundur dan berdiri menghadap tembok.. ' _kasim kim kena setrap sepertinya'_

~0~

Malam harinya, baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar kakaknya.

" apa sudah waktunya membaca? Apa yang harus kubaca hari ini?" baekhyun melihat wajah kakaknya penuh cemas.

" kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya sehun heran.

"apa terjadi sesuatu di sitana, atau Yang Mulia menyusahkan Orabeoni?" tanya baekhyun.

" bukan seperti itu. Yang Mulia memberiku sebuah tantangan." Jawab sehun.

" apa itu? Tolong katakan padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

" kau bersedia membantuku? Sepertinya Putra Mahkota salah paham kepadaku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana membuka pintu yang tertutup rapat kedalam hati Putra mahkota."

" kesalahpaham?" tanya baekhyun heran.

" bukan salah paham biasa. Putra mahkota tidak bisa menerima orang yang muda sebagai gurunya." Jawab sehun.

" itu bukan salah Orabeoni" ujar baekhyun cemas. Sehun menyesal tlah membuat adiknya cemas.

" apa?" tanya sehun heran.

" Orabeoni.. apa kau ingin menenangkan Hati Putra mahkota?"

" Apa kau punya ide bagus?"

.

~0~

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol dan Seun belajar sambil diam. Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun mengakhiri sesi pelajaran itu.

" Baiklah sepertinya kita akhiri sesi pelajara sampai disini." Ucap sehun.

" benar- benar orang tidak tahu malu. Kau tidak mengajar apapun, tapi tetap meminta gaji. Apa ini bukan tidak tahu malu?" ujar Chanyeol menyindir.

" saya rasa Putra Mahkota belum siap belajar hari ini. Jadi sebagai gantinya saya ingin mengajukan teka-teki." Ucap sehun.

" Teka- Teki?"sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" jika Putra Mahkota berhasil menebaknya dengan benar, saya akan mengundurkan diri. Tapi jika Putra Mahkota tidak tahu jawabannya maka saya mohon agar Putra mahkota bersedia belaljar dibawah bimbingan saya" jelas sehun.

" jadi kau ingin membuat kesepakatan denganku? Baiklah, katakan.!" Tantang chanyeol.

" karna anda telah memerintahkan maka saya akan mengatakannya ' apa yang bisa membuat dunia terang dalam sekejap dan apa yang membuat dunia gelap seketika?'"

" ini mudah sekali!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum miring.

" tidak semudah itu" Jawab sehun.

" itu hanya pemikiranmu saja." Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan Tersenyum mengejek.

"saya harap bisa mendengar jawaban anda di sesi berikutnya." Tantang sehun.

" setelah itu, aku tidak harus melihat wajahmu lagi!" gumam chanyeol.

.

~0~

.

Putri Luhan sedang jalan di taman dan melihat Kasim Kim membawa tumpukan buku kearah kamar Chanyeol.

" kenapa mereka membawa buku dari perpustakaan? Apa mereka memindahkan semuanya keistana Putra Mahkota?" Ujar Luhan heran. Luhan langsung tertarik dan berlari kearah istana kakaknya.

"Putri Luhan, Ratu sudah menunggu anda" Dayang susah payah membujuk Luhan, tapi luhan tidak peduli dan tetap menemui Chanyeol.

Luhan menyerit heran, kenapa dikamar kakaknya ada banyak sekali buku.

" kapan kakak akan selesai membacanya?" Tanya Luhan.

" Luhan, aku tidak punya waktu untuk main denganmu. Jangan pedulikan aku dan kembalilah." Jawab Chanyeol acuh.

Luhan tetap ingin tahu dan heran melihat Kasim kim berdiri menghadap tembok. Ia mendekati Kasim Kim. " Kenapa kau berdiri disini seperti ini?" tanya Luhan.

" alasan mengapa saya berdiri seperti ini adalah karena Putra Mahkota memerintahkanya." Lalu Kasim Kim menjelaskan kalau Chanyeol sedang mencoba menyelesaikan teka-teki dari sigangwon.

" teka-teki apa?" Tanya Luhan tertarik.

"aku sudah minta kau untuk pergi." Ujar Chanyeol kesal. Namun luhan tetap mendesak Kasim Kim untuk tetap memberi tahunya. Akhirnya kasim Kim berbisik. " Apa yang bisa membuat dunia terang dalam sekejap dan apa yang bisa membuat dunia gelap seketika?"

Luhan berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab dengan percaya diri." Bukankah itu kelopak mata? Kalau kau menutup matamu seperti ini, maka dunia akan gelap seketika. Jika kau membuka mata seperti ini, maka seluruh dunia akan menjadi terang." Jelas Luhan. Kasim kim juga merasa itu adalah jawaban yang benar.

" cara berpikirmu terlalu sederhana. Itulah mengapa aku tidak bicara dengan,u. Kau menggangguku belajar. Cepat pergi." Chanyeol tidak setuju dengan jawaban Luhan, lalu ia memarahi adiknya itu.

.

..

...

Chanyeol tengah belajar lagi bersama Sehun. Raja datang bersama rombongan. Kasim Kim menyabut Raja, tapi Raja tidak ingin masuk dan hanya mendengar dari luar.

"jawaban yang benar adalah politik monarki. Kau lihat ajaran konghucu, Monarki yang bisa membuat hidup manusia terang dan gelap dalam sekejap." Jawab Chanyeol dengan penuh bangga.

"saya menyesal karena jawabannya tidak sama dengan jawaban saya." Ujar sehun sambil menunduk. Chanyeol terkejut. Lalu sehun memberikan jawabannya.

" yang benar adalah... kelopak mata.." Ucap sehun.

" kau mempermainkanku?" Chanyeol marah.

"jika Yang Mulia tidak puas dengan jawaban yang benar, lalu apa ini menjadi sebuah lelucon?." Ujar sehun.

" jadi jawabannya adalah lelucon ini?" Ucap chanyeol marah.

"dari sudut pandang seorang anak, semua hal yang hidup didunia ini bisa menjadi pertanyaan dan semua yang hidup didunia bisa menjadi jawabannya. Dalam proses belajar, ada dua ha yang harus di ingat. Satu, adalah kesombongan. Dan yang lain adalah prasangka. Jadi tolong perbaiki sikap anda dalam belajar." Jelas sehun

Chanyeol berdiri, ia tampak terkejut. Lalu berteriak memanggil Kasim Kim.

"Kasim Kim... Kasim Kim." Teriak Chanyeol

Kasim kim bergegas masuk. " ya, Yang Mulia. Katakan perintah anda."

" minta bagian dapur menyiapkan manisan. Lalu siapkan tikar bambu di paviliun untuk duduk. Aku ingin ngobrol dengan guruku. Untuk mempererat hubungan guru dan murid" Perintah Chanyeol.

" Apa? Tapi... Yang Mullia.." Kasim Kim bingung.

" hari ini saya memberi hormat pada anda sebagai pengajar untuk menerima pengajaran anda. Tolong maafkan ketidak-sopanan saya selama ini. Dan terimalah hormat saya." Lalu Chanyeol membukuk kearah sehun.

Sehun terkejut, ia langsung berdiri dan balas membukuk pada Chanyeol. Kasim Kim terharu.

Raja Yoochun tampak puas." Sepertinya putra mahkota tela mendapat guru yang pantas untuknya." Penasehat byun diam saja, tapi wajahnya tampak cemas. Sementara Seunghoon tampak kesal.

.

~0~

.

" jadi dengan kata lain, Orabeoni, Putra Mahkota yang agung, Yang Mulia, benar-benar mengibarkan bendera putih pada guru literatur sigangwong." Luhan tertawa geli. Dayang hanya menghela nafas.

" Tuan putri anda tidak boleh tertawa terlalu keras. Tolong turunkan suar anda." Ujar Dayang. Tapi Luhan tidak perduli.

" aku kagum sekali. Benar-benar orang menarik. Aku harus melihat wajahnya dan memberinya hadiah."

"Tuan Putri anda mencari Guru Byun?" tanya dayang.

Kau berhasil menebak pertanyaanku."Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan langsung keluar dan berlari ke istana Chanyeol. Dan ia melihat kakaknya berjalan menuju paviliun.

Luhan terkejut melihat wajah Sehun. Sehun menoleh dan melihat Luhan. Luhan yang panik lalu langsung menutup wajahnya.

Setelah Sehun pergi, Luhan menoleh lagi dengan wajah kagum penuh cinta. Hahhaaaa..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANNYEONG...**

 **ADA YANG KANGEN GAK SAMA FF INI?**

 **maaf telat updet.. biasa abis ujian jadi refres otak dulu.**

 **buat yang review makasih yaaa...**

 **tapi maaf aku belum bisa bales review kalian satu-satu..**

 **sekali lagi aku minta maaf...**

 **jadi..**

 **review juseyo..**

 **~ BYE~**

 **~PYONG~**


	6. Chapter 5

The Moon That Embraces The Sun(CHANBAEK VER)

Cast: byun baekhyun. park chanyeol

Rated:T

Warning:TYPO bertebaran/GS

.

.

.

.

Ready

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk di paviliun. Kasim kim menyajikan teh dan bberapa makanan ringan.

"apa aku memang berencana mundur dari posisi guru literatur?" tanya chanyeol ingin tahu. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

" saya tidak berani menjilat ludah saya sendiri setelah membuat kesepakatan dengan Putra Mahkota." Jawab sehun.

" kukira kau seorang kutu buku. Tapi ternyata kau punya sisi kuat juga." Goda chanyeol.

" sebenarnya ini ide adik saya."

 _Flasback.._

" _jika kau merendakan diri terus, Yang Mulia mungkin tidak akanbersedia belajar.. aku akan memberikan cara sederhana. Jika kau terlalu banyak memuji untuk mendapat hati Putra Mahkota, itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Yang akan didapat bukanlah ketulusan, jadi tidak ada gunanya."baekhyun menasihati kakaknya._

" _Putra Mahkota adalah orang yang bijaksana, meskipun dia saat ini salah paham dengan kakak, tapi ia akan mengerti kesetiaan kakak suatu hari nanti. Jadi, kau harus bekerja keras kakak." Sambung baekhyun._

 _Flasback off.._

" jadi dia benar-benar gadis pintar. Berapa usia adik anda tahun ini?" tanya chanyeol.

" 13 th." Jawab sehun.

" apa? 13 th? Lalu, apa anda membagi masalah dengan adik anda?" chanyeol kaget mendengar jawaban sehun.

" Yang Mulia silahkan minum tehnya sebelum dingin." Kasim kim memperingatkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengiyakan dan meminta Sehun mencicipi teh-nya.

" yang punya hak mencicipi manisan gandum ini bukan anda Sehun saem melainkan yadik perempuanmu. Karena sebenarnya yang menegur saya hari ini adalah adik anda sehun saem." Jelas Chanyeol.

" Kasim kim tolong kau bungkus manisan gandum ini, karena aku ingin memberikannya untuk saem tersembunyiku." Sehun terjejut mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

.

.

Setelah chanyeol kekmbali ke istana ia bertanya kepada kasim kim." Apa gadis usia 13 th bisa benar-benar sepintar itu? Apa kau percaya?"

" jika itu adik guru sehun maka saya percaya itu mungkin saja. Guru sehun juga baru 17 th dan sudah menjadi sarjana terbaik." Jawab kasim kim.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti, jika guru sehun adalah lulusan terbaik, makak gadis itu adalah...

" Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Mengapa?" Tanya Chanyeol setengah membentak kasim kim.

" saat saya ingin mengatakan pada anda waktu itu, Yang Mulia memerintahkan saya untuk tutup mulut." Jawab Kasim kim bingung.

 **.**

 **~0~**

 **.**

Sehun memberikan manisan itu pada baekhyun." Ini dari Putra Mahkota, sebagai ganti soksu diberikan padamu." (soksu= pemberiain untuk guru)

"kalau ini soksu maka seharusnya untuk kakak" baekhyun heran kenapa kakaknya memberikan soksu itu kepadanya.

"aku menceritakan pada Putra Mahkota kalau kau yang membangkitkan keberanian dan memberikan jawaban jujur kepada Putra Mahkota." Ujar sehun.

" apa? Lalu p reaksinya?" baekhyun terkejut mendengar penjelasan sehun.

" dia berkata kalau guru sebenarnya bukanlah aku tapi kau!." Jawab sehun.

" apa Putra Mahkota megatakan hal lain?" baekhyun ingin tahu. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" tidak ada yang khusus. Dia tanya apa teka-teki itu juga idemu."

"teka-teki?"

" ya, tapi kenapa kau tadi gelisah sekali?"

"bukan apa-apa."

.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar sambil membawa manisannya. Ia duduk di batang pohon dan melihat ke arah bulan. Kelopak bunga ceri mulai berguguran. Baekhyun membayangkan putra mahkota berdiri di sampingnya.

" _apa kau berhasil menebak teka-teki yang kuberikan padamu?" tanya chanyeol_

" apa anda benar-benar Putra Mahkota?" Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol bukan Putra Mahkota. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyuruh baekhyun mencicipi manisannya. Baekhyun mengambil satu dan mengigitnya.

" _bagaimana rasanya?" tanya chanyeol._

"manis sekali." Jawab baekhyun.

"dengan memberi ini, apa artinya anda sudah memaafkan saya? Atau anda mengancam saya? Katakan apa artinya?" tanya baekhyun berturut-turut. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan baekhyun tersadar dari imajinasinya.

.

~0~

.

Seunghoon berkumbul bersama beberapa menteri dan mereka mengeluh tentang Raja.

" bagaimana Yang Mulia mengabaikan menteri yang berjasa seperti ini? Siapa yang sudah memnyelamat Yang Mulia dari tangan anak buahnya yang memberontak di masa lalu? Yang Mulia bisa duduk di tahta sekarang ini karena siapa? Bukankah karena ibu suri dan menteri personel?"

"kita harus bisa menyingkirkan Byun Yeong Jae. Ini yang membuat Yang Mulia juga terpengaruh. Sekarang putranya juga diangkat menjadi guru Putra Mahkota, mka ini berarti Yang Mulia akan menjadikannya berpengaruh di masa mendatang."

Seunghoon terlihat santai. " jika kita kehilangan jabatan, maka kita akan mendapat jabatan lain. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru."

Seunghoon pulang dalam keadaan mabuk , ia disambut istri dan putrinya.

" selamat datang, Appa." Sambut Kyungsoo.

" kau... apa kau mau mliht istna Raja?" tanya seunghoon sambil menatap putrinya.

"Mwo?"

" kalau kau mau, aku bisa mebuatmu tinggal disana" ucap seunghoon.

.

~0~

.

Baekhyun mengajak seungwan ke toko kertas.

" kenapa anda tiba-tiba pergi mencari kertas surat, nona? Apa anda ingin menulis surat?" tanya seungwan heran.

" bukan surat tapi refleksi dari kesalahan." Ucap baekhyun sambil memilih kertas.

" refleksi seperti apa sampai harus menggunakan kertas semahal ini. Apa tidak pergi saja menemuinya dan minta maaf?" tanya seungwan tidak mengerti.

" dia bukan orang yang biasa dengan mudah ditemui."

" memangnya dia ratu atau Putra Mahkota? Minta maaf saja dengan perkataan atau biarkan ia memukul nona beberapa kali sampai mereda kemarahannya." Ucap seungwan tidak percaya.

" tidak masalah kalau aku kena pukul. Aku hanya takut ini akan menimbukan masalah untuk kakak."

Seungwan yang tidak sabar menunggu baekhyun meminta izin pergi ke pandai besi. Baekhyun mengangguk dan seungwan langsung berlari keluar.

" apa kau benar-benar berbuat kesalahan pada mereka berdua? Maksudnya Ratu dan Putra Mahkota?" tanya Yifan yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang baekhyun.

.

~0~

Sementara itu Kyungsoo juga jalan bersama pelayannya. Seungwan lari ke bengkel pandai besi dan mereka bertabrakan disudut jalan. Pelayan Kyungsoo panik.

" nona.. nona!"

" apa kau tidak punya mata!" pelayan kyungsoo memarahi seungwan.

Seungwan ketakutan dan mencoba membersihkan hanbok kyungsoo. Ia berulang kali meminta maaf. Pelayan kyungsoo marah dan menepis tangan seungwan dari hanbok kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mempelajari situasi sekitar dan sadar kalau banyak orang memperhatikannya.

"lepaskan dia. Anak ini tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja." Ucap kyungsoo.

" sepertinya kau tergesa-gesa. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa pergi dan menyelesaikan urusanmu." Sambung kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kepada seungwan.

Seungwan terkejut, ia langsung membungkuk dan berterima kasih pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan pelayannya menemui penjual perhiasan untuk mengambil perhiasan. Tapi saat akan membayar, pelayan kyungsoo tidak menemukan kantung uangnya.

" ada apa?" tanya kyungsoo heran melihat gelagat pelayannya itu.

" nona tunggu disini sebentar." Pelayan kyungsoo tampak kesal dan mengira seungwan mencopet uangnya, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo.

Setelah pelayannya itu pergi, kyungsoo menemukan kantung uang itu terjatuh di tanah. Kayungsoo mengambil kantung uang itu dan seperti ingin memanggil pelayannya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menyeringai tipis.

.

Sungwan tengah asik melihat pandai besi bekerja. Tiba-tiba pelayan kyungsoo datang menariknya.

" mana kantung uang saya?" seungwan menyerit heran menedengar pertanyaan pelayan kyungsoo.

" kantung uang apa?" tanya seungwan.

" kau pura-pura membersihkan baju dan mengambil uang kami kan? " pelayan itu menuduh seungwan dan mulai memukulinya.

Kyungsoo muncul dan menghentikan pelayannya. Ia sengaja melakukan itu karena banya orang melihat mereka. kyungsoo mendekati pelayannya dan berbisik marah. " ada banyak orang melihat. Apa yang kau lakukan."

"nona, percayalah pada saya nona. Saya benra-benar tida mencurinya." Seungwan memohon pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berlutut dan berbisik pada sungwan. " benarkah? Kau bilang kau tidak bersalah, iya kan?" sungwan mengangguk.

" baiklah, kalau begitu buktikan kalau kau bukan pencopet." Ucap kyungsoo.

.

~0~

.

" kau tidak peru membeli krtas berpola bunga jika ingin menulis surat perintaan maaf untuk raja. Atau ini untuk putra mahkota?" ucap Yifan. Baekhyun diam saja, tapi ekspresiinya membenarkan tebakan Yifan.

" sepertinya ini untuk Putra Mahkota. Aku kakak Putra Mahkota, kita lihat mana yang Putra Mahkota sukai." Baekhyun tidak memperduikan ucapan Yifan dan berjalan keluar.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju bengkel pandai besi. Namun hujan mulai turun dan saat baekhyun ingin berlari tiba-tiba Yifan muncul dibelakangnya ambil berusaha memayungi kepala baekhyun dengan tangannya. Keduanya berlari bersama sambil mencari tempat berteduh.

Yifan mengajak baekhyun ke sebuah rumah kebun.

" aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Ini rumah kebun." Baekhyun terpesona.

" kau sudah tau." Jawab yifan.

" aku pernah melihatnya dibuku. Tapi kali ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya langsung."

" jendelanya menggunakan kertas minyak jadi cahaya bisa masuk dan bisa menghalangi angin." Yifan menjelaskan kepada baekhyun.

" siapa yang membangunnya?" tanya baekhyun.

"ini adalah hasil karya salah seorang keluarga saya yang tidak punya kerajaan."

Baekhyun ingat kata-kata chanyeol kalau kakaknya tidak boleh membuat apapun sendiri.

" berkat kebaikannya, aku kadang meminjam rumah ini. Tempat ini lumayan untuk mengerinkan baju, ya kan?" tanya Yifan.

" kenapa pangeran tidak belajar di jong hak-dang?" bukannya menjawab baekhyun malah bertanya balik ke Yifan.

Yifan pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun dan mengambil bunga krisan kecil untuk mengalihkan perhatian baekhyun.

" lihat ini, Yang mulia sangat menyukai bunga krisan jenis ini. Jadi setiap kali ada perjamuan , mereka akan menggunakan ini."

" orang seperti apa Raja itu?" tanya baekhyun.

" bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Ya yang mulia adalah penguasa. Dia selalu memikirkan rakyat dan negara ini." Jelas Yifan.

"apa anda tidak ingin pergi ke istana. Saya merasa kalau mungkin ada yag merindukan pangeran." Yifan tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun. " siapa yang merindukankanku?

" Putra Makhota. Yang mulia..." Yifan langung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap baekhyun tidak percaya. Bagaimana Yang mulia yang sibuk dan tida punya waktu menemui dirinya merindukannya.

.

~0~

.

Seungwan disiksa oleh pelayan kyungsoo. " siapa majikanmu?"

Kyungsoo duduk sambil membaca. " salah sendiri kenapa dia tidak membuka mata lebar-lebar saat jalan. Kau sudah mengotori baju kesayanganku, apa kau pikir kau akan baik-baik saja? Itu kesalahan besar." Gumam kyungsoo.

.

Baekhyun dan Yifan mencari seungwan di pandai besi. Tapi justru ia mendengar kalau sungwan dituduh mencuri barang milik menteri personel dan akan diseret k kantor pemerintah untuk di cap wajahnya. Tapi karena nona keluarga itu datang ia dibawa ke kediaman mereka.

Seungwan sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Ia terbaring berlumur darah. Tiba- tiba baekhyun muncul di kediaman mereka dan berteriak.

" SEUNGWAN..."

Seungwan mengangkat kepalanya dn bergumam lirih." Agassi"

Baekhyun berlutut dan membelai kepala seungwan. " kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun berdiri dengan marah. Ia menegur pelayan kyungsoo. " apa yang kau lakukan? Meskippun ia berbuat salah bagaimana bisa kau mmukuli orang seperti ini.?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar keributan berjalan mendekat. " ada apa ribut-ribut?"

" maafkan saya. Saya putri penasehat khusus kepala sarjana, byun baekhyun. Saya dengar pelayan saya mencuri uang anda. Pasti ada kesalahpahaman.."

Kyungsoo langsung berpura-pura memarahi pelayannya." Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah aku sudah memerintahkan untuk mncari kebenarannya? Siapa yang mengijinkan kalian semua memukuli orang ini tanpa alasan?"

Seungwan bingung melihat kyungsoo, bahkan pelayan kyungsoo juga heran.

Bibi pelayan itu terkejut dan membungkuk minta maaf. " maaf. Maafkan saya."

Kyungsoo berjalaln kedepan baekhyun. " pelayanku tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau seharusnya mengerti, kalau benar-benar tidak mudah mengajar pelayan rendahan, masalah seperti ini tidak akan mudah untuk diubah. Dari yang kulihat, sebelum dia melakukan kesalahan yang besar, kau seharusnya menjualnnya." Ucap kyungsoo.

" aku berjanji akan mengembalikan uang anda yang hilang." Ucap baekhyun.

" tidak perlu. Kami telah melukai milik kediaman kalian. Jadi kita impas." Jawab kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tidak setuju dengan perkataan kyungsoo. "seungwan bukanlah barang yang bisa dibeli atau dijual. Dia adalah teman dan keluargaku."

" apa?" kyungsoo terkejut

" meskipun saya tidak tahu berapa besar uang anda yang hilang hari ini, apa itu sebanding dengan jumlah luka di hatinya?" kyungsoo sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan baekhyun.

" kalau begitu saya akakn mengambilnya, karena anda sudah mengampuninya. Saya akan membawanya pergi." Baekhyun membantu seungwan berdiri dan memapahnya pulang.

Kyungsoo hanya berdiri mematung dan merasa marah pada baekhyun karena baginya pelayan itu bukanlah manusia tapi budak.

.

~0~

.

" ini hadiah balasan untuk manisan gandum yang and berikan pada adik saya." Sehun memberikan hadiah dari baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Hadiahnya berupa tabung bambu yang berisi tanah dan juga surat.

" sepertinya tanaman untuk ruangan, apa yang di tanam didalammya?" tanya chanyeol heran.

" saya juga tidk tahu, sepertinya benihnya diambil dari rumah kebun seseorang. Dan apapun itu pasti tumbuh dengan baik." Jawab sehun.

Chanyeol sangat suka dengn hadiahya. Sehun ingin memulai pelajarannya, sebelum chanyeol bertanya.

" seperti apa adik anda?"

" saya belajar bersama adik saya setiap malam. Ia bisa membaca teori untuk berbagai masalah dengannya." Jelas sehun. menganggukan kepalanya.

" adik saya sangat suka membaca . dia punya banyak hal yang berharga untuk saya pelajari."

" ini benar-benar berbeda dengan adikku. Putri Luhan . anak itu hanya tahu baris pertama dari 1000 karakter klasik. Dan dia suka sekali menangis." Keluh chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan luhan yang menangis keras.

"lu... luhan .. kau-" chanyeol syok melihat luhan masuk keruangannya smbil menangis sesegukan.

" orabeoni, AKU MEMBECIMU. AKU MEMBENCIMU!." Luhan marah karena chanyeol mengatakan hal yang buruk tentangnya di depan sehun.

Luhan berlutut dan memegang wajah sehun dengan kedua tangannya. " saya tidak suka menangis, saya putri yang sangat sopan. Saya hampir menyelesaikan menghafal 1000 karakter klasik." Ucap Luhan membela diri.

Sehun sangat terkejut dan menghibur luhan. " saya mengerti.. saya mengerti perkataan anda. Jadi jangan terlalu marah. Jika anda seperti ini, maka pipi cantik anda akan terlihat berantakan."

Luha menghentikan tangisnya. " aku.. cantik? Apa? Apa aku benar-benar cantik?

Para dayang istana segera masuk dengan peraaan malu. Mereka susah payah menarik majikkannya keluar dari situ. Luhan ditarik keluar tapi masih sempat menoleh kearah sehun dengan pandangan penuh .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hy aku udah updet lg..**

 **Ada yang kangen? Sepertinya tidak ada?**

 **Maaf ya lama updet soalnya lagi sibuk ngurusin acara pernikahan sodara...**

 **Oh ya buat ff Pervert kai ada yang mau sequel gak?**

 **Kalo mau review yaaa**

 **Please read n review juseyo..**

 **~BYE~**

 **~PYONG~**


End file.
